truth or dare pokemon
by foxgirl99
Summary: this is my third temp to upload this i suck at summaries and this is my first story pleases read and review and there is some french in this


**Me: Hi fellow earthlings! Foxgirl here!**

**Paul: Does it look like we care?**

**Dawn: Be nice to her Paul!**

**Me: -Sticks tongue out at Paul- Well this is my first story so don't be too mean when reviewing. It's true or dare because I'm completely evil! -Laughs evilly-**

**Ash: Now I'm scared! -Starts crying-**

**Misty: Stop being such a baby! **

**May: Uhh… Foxgirl? Why did you say "fellow earthlings"?**

**Me: -Totally ignoring May- Now! For the time you all have been waiting for-**

**Ash: Why would people have been waiting for it? You just told them.**

**Misty: SHUT-UP ASH! -Whacks Ash on the head with her mallet-**

**Me: The Shippings are as follows:**

**Ikarishipping**

**Contestshipping**

**Pokeshipping**

**Oldrivalshipping**

**And Shootsdownshipping (I think)**

**Now your probably saying "shut up!" but first -Glances over to Paul- someone do the disclaimer. Paul you do it!**

**Paul: Whatever. Foxgirl99 doesn't own Pokemon, the characters, any of the song, or any of the books written in this story.**

**Me: Thank you Paul. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! –Throws fist in the air-**

Me: Hello and Welcome to Pokemon Truth or Dare! Please Welcome

Ash!

Misty!

Drew!

May!

Dawn!

Paul!

Leaf!

Gary!

Zoey!

And Kenny!

Now I know its evil but I am going to do dares first that were created from my own evil mind. -Laughs evilly-

Ash: Uh-oh..

Me: Now with that said let us begin. First dare: Paul, do the Macarena.

Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, and Zoey: HA! Suck!

Paul: Humph.. Why should I do that?

Me: Because if you don't you'll be talking to my Pokemon.

Paul: And that's supposed to scare me how?

Me: Do I really have to do this? Come on Diamond!

Diamond: DIALGA!

Ash, Drew, Gary, and Kenny: Hide me! Hide me!

Paul: -gulp- Fine.

Me: Good. Return Diamond. I have a few more dares. But first more dares!

Everyone: -groans-

Me: Dawn! Dye your hair neon pink and sing Dancing with Tears in my Eyes by Ke$ha.

Now let's start!

Dawn: -comes out of bathroom with neon pink hair-

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral _

_Without you I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die_

_Here we go this is my confessional_

_I lost cus no one can save me so_

_I am so delusional_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone _

_Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in eyes_

_Just trying to get though the night_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside_

_I wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life, lies that you caught me in_

_Trust me I'm paying for it_

_With every move I die_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I want to be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone_

_Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just trying to get though the night_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside_

_I wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die_

_This is it and now you're really gone this time_

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just trying to get though the night_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside_

_I wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die._

Everyone except Dawn: Wow

Dawn: What?

Me: Now with Paul's dare.

Paul: (to self) It's just a few minutes of torture. Think of good stuff. Dawn.

Me: Is that Ikarishipping I hear?

Paul:?

Drew: Just do it already!

Paul: Fine..

-Does the Macarena- (AN: sorry I don't know how to explain it but how can you not know what it is!)

Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Zoey, May, and Me: OMG! LOL! -Falls over laughing-

Ash, Drew, Gary, and Kenny: Dude, you have lost your manliness from that.

Tristan: WTF?

Me: Tristan! Get out! This is _MY_ story!

Tristan: No!

Me: I'll poke you till you get out!

Tristan: Maybe..

Me: And you'll have to do dares I make up!

Tristan:?

Me: And You'll have to talk to Diamond!

Paul: Dude you don't want to talk to Diamond, get out.

Tristan: Nope!

Me: -sigh- Diamond, get him out!

Diamond: DIALGA!

Tristan: -Screams like a girl as he runs out-

Me: Return Diamond. Now Drew! Come here! Your turn. You have to be tied to a chair and locked in a room while watching Barbie movies.

Drew: Did you just make that up?

Me: Yea so?

Drew: It just sounds made up on the spot.

Me: Yea s- you're stalling! Misty! Tie him down!

Drew: Damn it! You were falling for it.

Misty: -tries to catch Drew-

Drew: Never! Never! Never!

Me: Grrrr.. (Snap) DREW! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW! MISTY TIE HIM DOWN! BOYS TAKE HIM INTO A ROOM WITH A TV! DAWN! GET THE MOVIES!

Leaf: -Looks at audience- don't get her mad.

Jono: But I like pissing her off.

Me: JONO! GET OUT!

Jono: See

Me: -still mad at Drew- I SAID GET OUT! OR YOU'LL TALK TO DIAMOND! OR BETTER YET PAUL!

Paul: Yes?

Jono: Still not moving. –Crossed arms in front of his chest-

Me: JONATHIN JONES! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!

Jono: No

Me: (thinking) calm down Foxgirl (not thinking)

Jono please get out of my story.

Jono: Sure! –Leaves-

Me: Okay. Do you guys have an aspirin?

Kenny: Here

Me: -Swallows pill- Okay! Back to the story! Zoey! Your dare is to act like Misty's sisters. Kenny! You have to dye your hair light blue, go to Sydney, Australia in front of the Opera House and dance to the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

Ash! You have to read five thick novels this week.

Misty! Whenever a boy says something whack him on the head with your mallet.

Paul! Speak in a different language for the rest of the chapter.

Misty: -Steps out with some of her sisters' clothing-

Zoey: Okay –takes clothing and goes into the bathroom- How do I like look?

Kenny: Doesn't suit you.

Misty: -Whacks Kenny on the head with her mallet-

Kenny: Owwwww! What was that for? I'm sorry! Zoey, that looks great on you!

Misty: Just shut-up –Whacks him on the head with her mallet again-

Me: -Grabs Kenny by the collar- Come on you have to get your hair dyed. Someone find the Spongebob Squarepants CD. Dawn you go find it. Ash go read these –Hands him the Princes of Ireland, The Rebels of Ireland, Labyrinth, The Lost Symbol and Twilight- Paul, start speaking in another language.

Paul: Bein.

Misty: does that count?

Me: No he doesn't unless he speaks English then no.

Paul: Wow n'a pas s'attendre a ce que.

Leaf: Wow! You're good. I think we need a translator.

Abigail: Hello fellow earthlings!

Me: as if on cue.

Abigail: He said " Wow, didn't expect that" –Watch beeps- Oh! Sorry I have to go to basketball practice. Then dinner, then swimming and then bed! See you tomorrow Foxgirl!

Paul: Eh bein il va notre traducteur.

May: I speck a little French. He said "Well there goes our translator"

Me: We can do the rest of the dares next chapter. Peace out everybody!

**May: That wasn't too bad**

**Paul: You didn't have to do any thing.**

**Zoey: Like who were like Abigail, Tristan and like Jono?**

**Me: Abigail is a very smart, very sporty girl in my class, Tristan is an annoying boy in my class who hates getting poked and Jono is another boy in my class that tries to get me to look on the bright side of things and you can stop saying like.**

**Kenny: Oh**

**Me: Please review and put your own dares in. I'd love that. **

**Ash: Did we forget Drew?**

**Me: Yea so? Let's go home.**


End file.
